ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Disappearing Act
Disappearing Act is a title in the Ghostwriter book series, featuring Alex, Gaby, Hector, Jamal, Lenni and Tina. Synopsis After the team solves the mystery of why Alex was kidnapped from a Broadway show, they help a czarevitch keep his claim to the Russian throne. Summary The team has free tickets to a Broadway magic show by magicians Harry Sawchuck and Riley Finn. Before the performance, Alex goes to get some peanuts, and hear the magicians arguing with each other. He goes back to the theatre, where he meets someone seating nearby him, named Alexis, who has a nasty attitude. During the show, Alex is chosen as a volunteer for an act. However, he does not reappear when the act is finished. The rest of the team waits for him after the show, but he does not show up. The magicians state that he may be pulling a prank. Galina, the stagehand that was with Alex in the act, says that the rabbits have escaped from their cages. Riley, then later Harry goes to help. The team thinks that Alex is actually lost, and asks Ghostwriter for clues. Gaby thinks that the magicians were angry at Alex since he saw them bickering with each other. Meanwhile, Alex was carried by someone from where he had fallen through a trap door and is placed in a small wooden room. Having lost his Ghostwriter pen, he only has the peanuts that he had bought to create messages with. Galina leads them to a note for a czarevitch to give up their claim to a throne. The magicians are very surprised at the note. The team decides to not call the police right then, since that could put Alex in danger. They go to a library and find out that a czarevitch is a Russian prince, and that there are existing descendants from the royal Romanov family from the early 1900s. Alex and the team send some messages to each other, giving more clues as to his location. They figure out that the booth that Alex had gone into during the magic show was over a trap door. Eventually they find Alex trapped in a wooden water tower. The team figures out that Alex must have been mistaken for Alexis, who had been sitting near the team during the performance. They call the police to try to warn that Alexis would still be in danger, but the police do not believe them. The next day in Little Odessa, the team finds Alexis and his uncle, who are surprised they have discovered that Alexis could be the czarevitch. However, Alexis does not believe that someone would be after him. Alex goes to investigate something and is captured again. The rest of the team discovers that Galina, who is engaged to someone that is also a contender for being the czarevitch, and also her father, Boris, are behind the kidnappings. Gaby frees Alex from a cabinet, where he had been hidden by mirrors. Boris then points out Alexis, who has come near them with his uncle. Galina is surprised that she had mistaken Alex for him. Lieutenant McQuade then captures the kidnappers. Alexis tells the team that he will never forget that they had saved his life, and that he will reward them when he is czar. The magicians Harry and Riley then come, and the team informs them what had happened at a restaurant. Gallery Disappearing Act- Alex Sees Magician Argument.png|Alex sees magicians Harry and Riley argue before the show Disappearing Act- Part of First Act.png|Magician Harry grieves over the "death" of his partner Riley Disappearing Act- Alex in Magic Act.png| Alex is part of a magic act Disappearing Act- Alex is Stuck.png| Alex has been captured Disappearing Act- Note.png|Finding the note about giving up the throne Disappearing Act- Alex as Czar.png|Gaby thinks about Alex being the czar of Russia Disappearing Act- Trapdoor.png|Finding the trapdoor that Alex had gone through Disappearing Act- Found Clue From Ghostwriter.png|Found a clue near Alex that Ghostwriter had sent the rest of the team Disappearing Act- Gaby Reaches Into Cabinet.png|Gaby reaches into the cabinet where Alex is hidden Disappearing Act- Ghostwriter Message in Restaurant.png|Ghostwriter gives the team a message in the restaurant in Little Odessa Category:Books